おねがい☆すにゃいぱ
拜托了☆狙击手 (おねがい☆すにゃいぱ Please Do☆Sniper)是 初濑伊纲的角色曲。该曲第一次播放是作为游戏人生动画 第十一集。第六卷BD/DVD特典CD收录了该曲。Twitter Post 歌词 Rōmaji= baby baby love me do ai wo sasayaku yori mo hayaku gyutto sono hikigane wo hiite baby baby dynamite riseigoto futtobashite anata igai mou nanimo iranai kurai ai no tsuyosa oshiete hoshii no dekiru deshou tokihanate hajikeru Passion hora mecchakucha meromero ni shite ai wa dokkyun koi wa zukkyun love power kono heart do mannaka meichuu iya yo dakedo nee mou ikkai ai wa dokyuu koi wa chokkyuu love motion karadajuu shibirechau want you tsuyoku uchinuite kudasai darling Onegai☆Sniper baby baby love attack atashi dake wo neratte chimeishou de ii no sore ga ai nara kokoro yori mo karada wa shoujiki wakaru desho tokimeki ni miracle tension nando datte mero mero ni shite ai wa dokkyun koi wa zukkyun love power ima heart kimi ni dake muchuu dame yo nante nee mou hyakkai ai wa tokkyuu koi wa choukyuu love motion karadajuu amaetai want you chanto uchinuite kudasai darling Onegai☆Sniper ai wa dokkyun koi wa zukkyun love power kono heart do mannaka meichuu suki yo dakara nee mou senkai ai wa Dokyuu koi wa chokkyuu love motion karadajuu shibirechau want you tsuyoku uchinuite kudasai darling Onegai☆Sniper |-| Kanji= ベイビーベイベー　love me do 愛を囁くよりも速く ぎゅっとその引き金を引いて ベイビーベイベー　dynamite 理性ごと吹っ飛ばして あなた以外もう何もいらないくらい 愛の強さ教えて欲しいのできるでしょ 解き放て弾けるパッション ほらめっちゃくちゃメロメロにして 愛はドッキュン 恋はズッキュン らぶパワー このハートど真ん中命中 いやよ…だけど ねぇ　もう　一回？ 愛はド級 恋は直球 らぶモーション カラダ中痺れちゃう　want you 強く撃ち抜いてくださいダーリン お願い☆すにゃいぱー ベイビーベイベー　love attack あたしだけを狙って 致命傷でいいの　それが愛なら 心よりも体は正直分かるでしょ ときめきにミラクルテンション 何度だってメロメロにして 愛はドッキュン 恋はズッキュン らぶパワー 今ハートきみにだけ夢中 だめよ…なんて ねぇ　もう　百回 愛は特急 恋は超キュート らぶモーション カラダ中甘えたい　want you ちゃんと撃ち抜いてくださいダーリン お願い☆すにゃいぱー 愛はドッキュン 恋はズッキュン らぶパワー このハートど真ん中命中 好きよ…だから ねぇ　もう　千回？ 愛はド級 恋は直球 らぶモーション カラダ中痺れちゃう　want you 強く撃ち抜いてくださいダーリン お願い☆すにゃいぱ |-| English= Baby Baby, love me do! Whisper more love to me. Squeeze this trigger more tightly. Baby Baby, Dynamite! Blow away my senses. Shoot until nothing but you remains. Do you want to be able to tell me the strength of your love? I can explode with passion. Watch out for the overflowing ecstasy! Love is a heartbeat! Love is a bang! Love power! Hit the center of this heart. Oh no, but Just more time. Love is a dreadnought! Love is straight! Love motion! Excited from head to toe, want you Please shoot strong, darling. Onegai☆Sniper Baby Baby, Love Attack! Only aim at me. This fatal wound is fine as long as it is love. Does the heart understand truth better than the body? Miraculous tension in this throbbing. How many times in overwhelming ecstasy? Love is a heartbeat! Love is a bang! Love power! Now this heart is in ecstasy towards you. Not good… just One hundred more times. Love is classy! Love is straight! Love motion! I want to be fawned on head to toe, want you Please shoot straight darling. Onegai☆Sniper Love is a heartbeat! Love is a bang! Love power! Hit the center of this heart. I like you… so 1000 more times. Love is a dreadnought! Love is straight! Love motion! Excited from head to toe, want you Please shoot strong, darling. Onegai☆Sniper |-| 中文= Baby Baby LOVE ME DO！！（爱我吧） 比起轻说爱语还是快点 紧紧地扣下那个扳机呀 Baby Baby DYNAMITE！！（轰炸你） 让理性全部消失掉 除了你以外已经什么都不需要了那样强烈 想要你告诉我爱的强大 可以的对吧？ 解放盛开的热情 快点让我神魂颠倒着迷于你 爱是扑通（？） 恋是射中（？） 爱情能量 射中这颗心的正中央 不要呀…但是 呐 再来 1次♡ 爱是超级（？） 恋是直球 爱情行动 身体里要麻酥酥了 want you 请用力地射穿我 达令 拜托了☆狙击手 Baby Baby LOVE ATTACK！！（进攻） 请只瞄准我 致命伤也可以 只要是爱的话 身体比心更加诚实 你明白的对吧？ 心跳奇迹的紧张不安 几次都让我神魂颠倒吧 爱是扑通（？） 恋是射中（？） 爱情力量 现在心脏只着沉醉于你 不行啊…什么的 呐 再来 100次❤️ 爱是特级 恋是超可爱 爱情行动 身体里想要撒娇 want you 请好好地射穿我达令 拜托了☆狙击手 爱是扑通（？） 恋是射中（？） 爱情力量 射中这颗心脏的正中央 喜欢你哟…所以 呐 再来 1000次❤️ 爱是超级（？） 恋是直球 爱情行动 身体里要麻酥酥了 want you 请用力地射穿我达令 拜托了☆狙击手 中文歌词翻译来源于百度贴吧:https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5280914620 References Category:音乐 en:Onegai☆Snyaiper